Hariti
by SolemnPassive
Summary: Here you go reviewers, the sequel to Rakshasa. A village has been having there children disappearing, what could be the cause? Ghost Hunt gang will find out and they'll find an interesting fact towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Here you go my fellow readers, the sequel to Rakshasa. I do hope you enjoy, oh and sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

It was quiet in the office, the others had come in happy at first, but they knew they were missing someone, that someone being Yasuhara. They all missed him and they were also curious on who left the note, Naru especially, hearing as Mai kissed him. Who would leave the note and why? Or maybe it was Yasu beyond the veil of the living and the dead that had something to do with it.

It had been two weeks and Mai had been dreaming over and over again of his disappearance and then finding his bones amongst the rest. Mai managed to get hold of his mother's side of his family to attend the funeral, but she just wanted to do more, but what?

Naru also had distant himself from her lately, he rarely called out for some tea now from her. The rest of the group rarely visit except for maybe John who still hoped to catch Masako and he also talked to Mai about her reoccurring dreams and comforted her in the best way he could.

Mai was starting to think they would never take on a case again, that is until when Naru came out of his office and told Mai to call everyone in, that he just got a case in through email.

When everyone got there they all looked around each other quietly, Mai had each given them a cup of tea while glimpsing at the door just hoping Yasuhara would come in and joke around like usual. Mai sighed and sat down with everyone else, "Despite our loss of a team member we still have work people, I recently accepted a case over email, children in a village have been disappearing only some of them seem noticeably untouched. We leave tomorrow at 8am to Nakizawa village" with that said he went back to his office again.

Some left saying their 'goodbyes' and they had things to settle before they left while Masako and John stayed in place. The two talked for a little bit before Masako excused herself, that she had something important to tell Naru, as she said this she looked directly at Mai. Mai didn't really care, she missed her best friend and older trickster of a brother Yasuhara.

Soon Mai started drifting off after John had told her a goodbye with a sullen look he left. Mai tried staying awake knowing Naru would get mad at her, but it was so quiet and she had a rough night so soon she fell asleep.

~DREAMLAND~

"Mai, Mai, wake up Mai" Mai heard a familiar voice say.

She woke up, at least she thought she did and looked into soft blue eyes, "Gene! Where were you last time, I was so scared and now I lost not only a best friend but the brother I never had as well" Mai broke down crying and Gene hugged her rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"It's ok Mai, it's all going to be ok, you have to promise me, no matter what happens here on, do not freak out" Gene said withdrawing from her.

Mai nodded her head and the next thing she knew she was seeing Yasuhara in front of her with a cheeky grin on his face. Mai ran at him smacking him in the head before giving him a hug, "I miss you Yasu, but why are you here in my dreams? Shouldn't you have passed on?" she asked.

The two boys eyed each other, "Look Mai you must wake up and we want you to go here" Yasu handed her a piece of paper in her hands and she held on to it tightly.

"Once you go there, things well be explained, understood?" Gene told her.

"I understand" with that they each gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

Mai began to feel herself awaken…

~BACK TO REALITY~

Mai woke up to see an angry looking Naru in her face and her cheeks heated up at the close contact, "You are supposed to be working Mai, not sleeping" he said with a smirk.

"Sorry Naru, I'll try not to fall asleep again" Mai said while clenching her fist and feeling the paper in her hand.

"Just head home Mai, besides it's six o'clock already" he turned away and went back to his office.

Before Mai collected her things she looked at the paper in her hands and it read Mekozawa Hospital RM 221, with her newfound knowledge she left in a rush but not before making Naru another batch of tea.

~AT THE HOSPITAL~

Mai went to the second floor and counted the rooms as she walked by until she reached RM 221 and she saw two faces she never thought she see.

"Gene! Yasu! …you two are so dead!" Mai yelled at them.

Yasu was lying in the hospital bed laughing, "Come on Mai, I thought you be happy to see me, especially how you squabbled on to Gene here about me a couple minutes earlier" Yasu pouted.

"I don't get it, how? Why? When?" she looked back and forth at the two.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, we know" Gene answered.

"I have to call the rest of the gang" she took out her cell but Gene quickly grabbed it away from her.

"No Mai, you can't let anyone else know. Especially Noll, or he would kill me for real" Gene explained.

Mai sighed and sat down in a chair all befuddled, "I'll start first then" Gene said.

Gene explained how he had an alias that Noll didn't know about and had been at this hospital as well under care. Volunteers would also come by and read to him while he was in a coma, that is how Yasu-kun found him and thus kept the secret to himself until one day Gene woke up and we gathered information from each other, from there on they planned and try to scheme ways Noll would confess his love to Mai, but nothing has work, not even the death of Yasu-kun. Also Gene was the one to slip the note for the principal to read off of.

"Kun, are you two…lovers?" Mai asked.

The two both blushed and smiled at the same time, "Well we couldn't help it, when I woke up and saw Yasu-kun, something just clicked" Gene explained to Mai.

The two smiled at each other, "But why fake Yasu's death? Everyone misses you stupid" Mai said directly at Yasu.

"We thought with the note and all Noll would admit his feelings to you" Gene answered.

"Ok…then why is Yasu in the hospital?" Mai now asked the important question.

"This idiot when we were escaping him from the case and me destroying Lin's shiki in the process hurt his leg from acting stupid when he fell out the window, now the baka pays the price, but we managed, well I managed to get another body to match his description in his place, he also has a fake alias so the hospital doesn't know nor does anyone else for the matter except for you, now we have sent you all off on this case, to pray tell hope for a miracle for you two" Gene gathered.

Mai didn't know what to do with this new found information, but she did know one thing, "Explain why I shouldn't kill the both of you now?" she said angrily.

"Because you love us" the two chorused.

Mai groaned, "Whatever, so now what?" she asked curious what their plan is now.

"Now we help only in dream still, occasionally daydreams I'll be there not Yasu-kun, he only gets a bit of my power" Gene explained more in detail about the two's connection being able to sense the others feelings and sometimes thoughts.

"Great, it'll be like having the Weasley twins in my head, how fun" she droned sarcastically.

"Ooh, like in the Harry Potter books! Isn't that cool Gene-kun" Yasu said happily.

"Sure…Mai you can head on home now. I'll give you back your phone, just don't tell anyone, ok?" Gene looked at her.

"Ok, but you try keeping this from the group and especially your brother Naru, that face could make the devil tell the truth" with that she took her phone and her leave but not until after she gave Yasu a good smack in the head and a hug on her way out.

"Those two really need to get together" Gene said aloud.

"You got that right, now come lay down, I'm tired and I can't sleep unless you're here" Yasu pouted. Gene just laughed and made to lay down with him and the two fell asleep together happily.

~MAI AT HOME~

Mai could not believe her day, first she finds out Gene and Yasu are alive, then the fact they are gay and with each other. Now they'll be stalking her dreams, just great.

Mai packed her suitcase and new nightgown Ayako got for her and her necessities, after settling that she began getting ready for bed herself and sleep came to her quickly.

~DREAMLAND~

Mai looked around for the two jokers to only find them making out, "Ugh, guys, save it for another time, plus it's weird" Mai said to the two.

"Why is it weird? Imagining me and Naru together?" inquired Yasu.

Mai at that moment wished she had a bat and soon enough there was a bat in her hands apparently she had willed it and now she was going to use it on Yasu's head.

"Stop it you two!" yelled Gene.

"He/She started it" the two chorused.

Now Gene was the one getting the migraine, "Look Mai on this case, be careful, kids will be classified as anyone 17 and under so you and Noll need to stay close to each other. You have no idea how much help you'll be to him" Gene explained.

The dream changed and she saw all these healthy well fit children surrounding a table with hunger in their eyes. A woman came in smiling with burning flesh meat on a platter and fed it to her children. A little girl looked up at her mom, "Who was it this time Mommy?" she asked innocently enough.

"The little girl down the street Usagi" she said sweetly. The little girl didn't know whether to cry or not that she was eating her friend.

"Eat up my children, so you may be healthy" she said to seven children at her table.

With that it was over and Mai felt sick to her stomach, she wanted to throw-up, but she held herself together.

"Remember those children and that woman and beware of them Mai, with this we leave you and wish you safety" Gene said to her seriously.

"Also, tell Monk I miss my lover!" Yasu said cheekily trying to cheer up Mai. Mai laughed and told them a goodbye as she slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

SolP: Please

Mai: Read

Naru: and

Lin: Review

SolP: Great job Lin and Naru!

Naru: Never gonna do that again

Lin: (Just grunts)

Just Please read and review everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mai woke up to the sound of her alarm and quickly got ready slipping on her shoes from when she went shopping with Ayako and slipped on a faded smooth out pink skirt with a khaki blouse and grabbed her grey coat on her way out and left to the SPR building.

She remembered her dream and recalled yesterday and to remember not to tell anyone about what she knew, not even Naru. Her day was going to be rough but she knew she could handle it. as she made her way to SPR everyone had finished packing the van and she jumped on in the back while everyone else drove in Monk's car.

Mai started to doze off again seeing how quiet it always is in the van with Lin and Naru. So she took a nap as decided to only be woken up quickly by Naru before she got a minute in, "Mai, did you get a dream last night you sometimes you get them ahead of time" Naru stated.

"I do? I mean I do. So yeah I watched this woman feed a child to her children, not raw, but cooked, it was so disturbing. The child they were eating was named Usagi, she was a friend to a little girl in the family. The woman looked to be in her mid-thirties with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes, I didn't get her name though" Mai explained but left out Gene and Yasu.

Naru gave a small smile, however small it was it made Mai's heart flutter and her stomach do flip-flops, "Good Job, Mai, this will be helpful and we will be forewarned" with that he went back to looking ahead at the cars they drove past.

Mai went back to dozing off and actually got some sleep instead of getting any dreams or seeing Gene and Yasu together, she definitely did not need to see that again. Though as time went by they soon arrived to the village and Naru made his way to wake Mai up and yet she still lay asleep, he shook Mai up and suddenly she sat up to come face to face and lip to lip on Naru. She blushed scarlet and backed completely away, Naru seemed to remain indifferent when on the inside he felt like fire from the kiss.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naru" Mai managed to mutter out.

"Get up and get to work Mai" he said as he turned away to start walking to the main head house to the village.

Mai's first kiss with Naru and he acts all nonchalant about it, that hurt Mai's feelings deeply, a first kiss was supposed to be romantic and special, not an accident. Mai just grabbed some equipment and stayed quiet the whole time while taking everything down, when she look up to the house ahead though, her sadness faded away as excitement in her eyes gleamed from seeing the Victorian house they would be staying in. it was magnificent eggshell white for base and the roof ebony wood, it look so pretty and it made Mai happy once again.

A woman with light-brown hair and big blue eyes with a slim figure smiled the group's way as they settled in, as Mai passed she spoke, "Hello my name Taniyama, Mai, I'm an assistant, but you can just call me Mai" Mai said a friendly introduction.

The woman smiled back, "Hello Mai, I'm Izanami, Mayu, but you may also call me Mayu" the woman introduced herself as well.

"Well Mayu, it was nice meeting you, but I probably go set this up, can you direct me to our base area?" Mai asked politely.

"Sure Mai, follow me" the woman walked on ahead while Mai followed and thanked her as the woman went back to stand by the door again.

After the team got all the equipment in they waited for Mayu to speak with before they set anything up in the village. She stepped with a wary smile till she looked over at Mai and smiled brightly, "Hello to you all, my name is Izanami, Mayu, you may call me Mayu. Anywho, our village children have been disappearing at least once every night and nowhere to be found, not their body or their bones. I look at some of you and notice at least four of you in your teen years, the young girl in the kimono, the one with a cheery young attitude, the young blonde, and you too dear boy" she directed the last part at Naru.

"Excuse me ma'm but I am 19 and a priest mind you, not to be rude, but just to let you know" the woman seemed shocked at first, but just smiled and continued on.

"Well either way, three of you are in danger, anyone 17 and younger have disappeared, so please be warned and remain safe, especially miss young Mai, not have I ever seen someone so cheerful and full of light. So as for anything else to be said, the children generally disappear at random times of the day, so keep lookout" she explained.

Everyone nodded and understood the situation, "If we need anything else, we'll let you know Ms. Izanami, thank you" Naru said politely with a fake smile.

Mayu bowed and went on her way, "Ok everyone you heard her, Ayako will be paired up with Masako, Monk with John for safety measures, Mai and I will be paired up under the supervision of Lin, any questions?" he asked the last part more rhetorically.

"Masako and Ayako go off and see if you sense anything around the village, Monk and John grab some cameras and thermo-cameras and place them wherever Masako senses something, and Mai tea" everyone went off, but Mai just stood there.

"Naru, you just said not to go alone anywhere" Mai stated.

Naru sighed and took Mai along to the kitchen that was rather close by to make some tea for himself and Lin. After having done that and gone back to base again they started connecting the TV's and plugging up the system's for when Monk and John start setting up. After an hour had passed with no sign of anything happening and everyone back in base they all sat their quiet.

"So Mai, how are you holding up?" Monk asked her looking for any sign of sadness on the girl's face.

"Better, I try not to think much about it anymore, something tells me that if Yasu were alive he being hanging all over you calling you his lover and so on" at that last part Mai laughed while Monk felt relieved and disturbed how right she was on that part.

"Well anyone would be better than this old hag" he thumbed over at Ayako and she started swatting him with her purse telling him off.

Mai couldn't help but laugh and wished she wasn't holding back on the information she knew and how much she wanted to tell Naru and everyone else how both Yasu and Gene are alive, but she knew better to hold her tongue until she was told otherwise.

"Ms. Hara did you sense anything?" Naru asked cutting off the other two.

"I felt faint presences here and there, but nothing more" Masako admitted.

"Let's hold a séance, maybe the young girl Mai dreamt of that got taken away, Usagi, right Mai?" Naru quipped.

"Yes, Usagi" Mai nodded in agreement.

After setting up a table and a single candle and infared camera everyone gathered round in a circle and soon Masako was trying to contact the little girl, but nothing happened, "It's not working Naru" Masako said.

"Mai, you said Usagi, maybe you got it wrong" Naru stated.

"No I didn't, it was a little girl name Usagi, that's the girl I heard the name of in my dreams that they were eating" Mai fought back.

Now everyone else knew about the dream as well, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear, are you asking for Usagi?" the woman from earlier stepped in.

Everyone nodded, "She is my grandchild, she lives with her parents across the street from here. By now she should be playing with a friend of hers, Hotaru" the woman kindly explained.

Now everyone else look to Mai to realize she had seen into the future, now they were shocked, "Ma'm we asked that your grandchild be put into our care, we believe she is the next one that will be targeted" Naru explained to the elderly woman.

She nodded and went off right away to get her grandchild and then Naru look back to Mai, "You just saved someone Mai, but now Masako has no spirit to contact specificly. We'll just have to see who she can get" Naru had in all praised Mai but dropped her down again.

"I'm sensing a child, a little boy, please come forth to me, I will not harm you, use my body to speak to us" Masako started saying.

Soon Masako went quiet and her head lolled and then it snapped quickly upright, "Help me, please help me, she said they invite me to dinner and then…" the boy using Masako's body went quiet.

"Then what? Tell us what happened" Naru said looking into Masako's/Little Boy's eyes.

"She cut me with her knife by accident then put me in a tub of hot water with herbs saying it would heal me, but then she came at me again and cut my head off…I saw it all happen as she cooked me as she fed me to my friend Mamoru and his family" the little boy finished and Masako's body lurched forward then back before the spirit left again.

Everyone was disgusted at what they heard and even Masako look most sick of them all. Then it clicked to Naru, the kids that were friends with the children that are eating them and that was a hint on who might the family be.

Ayako took Masako to their room to rest and lay down while everyone else meet the little Usagi who was supposedly targeted next. She had long dark hair and big blue eyes that shine with curiosity and innocence at the situation.

"No Hotaru wouldn't let that happen to me, she is my friend!" the little girl exclaimed.

Mai being the best with children got down to Usagi's eye level, "Usagi, she wouldn't let that happen to you, but her mother didn't tell her or let her know, her mother will just hurt you and do the same thing she did with the rest of the children" Mai explained and Usagi began to cry but took hold of hugging Mai.

The grandmother looked to Naru, "But who? Who is the woman, we can go over there and stop her now" Mayu said exasperated.

"Whoever is the mother to Hotaru is the woman behind this all, but we can't go straight in there, those children will want to protect her and they will be especially strong from eating human meat" Naru explained.

"I can help" another little girl's voice pierced the air.

They all turned to the doorway and a little girl with dark hair and big violet eyes looked at them, Usagi ran towards her, "Hotaru, I don't want your mommy to hurt me" she said now crying into her friend's shoulder.

"I don't want to eat my friend's no more" Hotaru now started to cry.

"I got an idea, why not keep Hotaru here and when dinner comes around and notice Hotaru missing she'll know how every other mother feels" Mai explained to everyone.

"Not bad Mai, but she'll have to be put away, the law wouldn't stand for this" Naru praised her and Monk nodded in agreement.

"You'll have this case solved Ms. Izanami" she smiled and hugged the two girls to her sides.

The plan was set, while Mayu made the two girls some soup for dinner the gang awaited the woman that soon would be coming down the village looking for her child, while the police were in hiding.

A quarter past seven and the woman from Mai's dream came down the village yelling for her daughter, "Hotaru, Hotaru, where are you? Mommy is here, Hotaru" when she came up to Mayu's house the gang went out.

"Have you seen my Hotaru?" the woman asked hastily.

"Your daughter is fine madam, but you need to pay for your killings of the children that has disappeared through the village to feed your children" Naru stepped forward.

"I'll do whatever, just let me know my Hotaru is ok" she said ignoring the fact she'd be going to jail.

While the police came out to cuff her the daughter had come out, "Hotaru, you're ok, I love you" she said as they put her in the police car.

"Bye mommy" the little girl started to cry but felt better now.

Two more cars drove up, a woman stepped out from one saying to pick up the children to rehabilitate the children back on to human food and then they'll the chidren. Seven children left with her and the police had left, everyone look to the other car wondering who it was until Yasuhara and Gene stepped out with smirks on their faces. Gene stepped forward, "Well ya'll finished this faster than we thought, but of course Mai helped most, right Noll?" he said smiling looking at his twin.

"Eugene you are so dead" Naru said walking up to him with clenched fist.

Everyone else look to Yasu ready to hurt him as well, but Mai jumped in front of the two, "Don't hurt them you guys!" she yelled.

Everyone was shocked they figure she would want hurt Yasu for sure and Gene will they expected this but this meant she knew, "You knew didn't you? You knew they were alive and you didn't tell me or them, because they are your lovers right?" Naru yelled.

Mai had it up with Naru, so she broke her constant good girl act, "Get this straight into your idiot scientist head Mr. Oliver Davis, I love you! Not Gene! Not Yasu! You! You! YOU! In case you haven't notice they are their own lovers, they are holding hands for Christ sakes! So Oliver, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Mai was straight up in his face on her tippy toes.

Everyone looked between the two wondering what was going to happen, when Naru suddenly slipped his arms around Mai and hugged her close, "I'm sorry" and then he kissed her full on make-out session in front of everyone.

"Finally!" everyone chorused, even Lin.

"Gene, you are in a lot of trouble, wait until Martin and Luella hear about this" Lin pointed out.

Monk punched Yasu in the shoulder, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you. You weren't there when Mai was crying thinking you had died, all of us thinking you had died" Monk yelled.

"Aww, I know what this is about Monk, you are jealous because I am with Gene, but if you want you can join us as well" Yasu stared at him hungrily.

Monk backed away and his behind Ayako who whacked Yasu over the head, "Territorial much Ayako" Yasu said in response.

The two making-out stopped for Naru to yell at them, "Don't any of you ever stop, Mai and I will take our leave, Lin handle everyone else" with that Naru left in the already packed up van with blushing like a tomato by him.

"Well at least some good came out of this, don't you think?" John said to everyone while he still hold Masako beside him.

"Plus we are together now too, we have just been keeping quiet till now" Masako said covering her blushing face.

Everyone smiled, everyone laughed, everyone had their someone and were happy.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed and keeping reading and review my fics! Love you guys always!


End file.
